Shadow Demons
by Riana Mustang
Summary: Celestia is kidnapped by a vampire while at a senatorial banquet, and Qui-Gon is turned into one when he goes to rescue her. Now the two have been torn apart, and there is more lurking in the shadows than they realize. CelesQui, maybe eventual CelesAdrion
1. Becoming Restless

Shadow Demons  
  
Authoress: Aisling Kaiba  
  
Aisling: I'm baaaaaaaack!!!!!! WOOO!!! No, I'm not dead.   
  
Yami: Damn it.  
  
Seto: *Whacking Yami in the head with his briefcase of doom* Don't swear around my little brother!!!!!   
  
Mokuba: *Innocently* Big brother, what does damn mean?  
  
Aisling: Hahaha!!! KAWAII!!!! (Cute).   
  
Seto: *Walks away shaking his head, muttering something about 'why him?'*  
  
Aisling: Anyway, I'm back with another fic, which is the sequel to 'Confessions of Love'. Yeah, I know I said it was only a one-shot, but I changed my mind.   
  
Yami: You always do. *Gives a world-weary sigh*  
  
Aisling: Can you just be nice to me one time, Pharaoh?   
  
(A/N: Anyone who's a fan of anime and has ever seen the show Yu-Gi-Oh, knows where I'm going with this.)  
  
(Just then Malik and Ryou come in, Malik petting my hair like it's a cat's fur. Ryou is not looking happy about this.) *A/N: Again, you'd have to read my fics 'Losing Grip and 'A Yami's Guide to Driving Your Aibou Crazy*  
  
Aisling: Can you please stop that, Malik? I'm not a cat, and besides, remember what happened last time?  
  
Ryou: MALIK ISHTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Pulling me away from Malik and glomping me* She's my angel-cat, not yours. So back off.  
  
Aisling: Okay, like I said before, Ryou, you're scary when you're like this, but hey, I'm not complaining. Anywho, someone say the disclaimer for me.  
  
Yugi: Aisling does not own Star Wars, George Lucas does, but anything original in this fic is hers.  
  
Aisling: Exactly. In other words, oh rabid lawyers, I no own, so piss off, okay? And now, on with the fic, whilst I keep my two bishies from killing each other. Okay you 2, if you're going to fight over me, at least find a constructive way to do it instead of killing each other!! NO BLOOD-SHED!!!   
  
*Warnings: Not really any spoilers, but there's some vampire action in this, so if that kind of thing squicks you, turn back now. I don't need someone flaming me b/c of that. If you don't like it, leave. Not to be rude, but I'm very touchy about my writing. Sorry. Also, a bit of choice language from Celestia. Pairings are Qui/Celestia.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
She was getting restless.  
  
Celestia Vitaria and her Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had been invited to a banquet to celebrate the success of their mission after five long months of heated arguments, hurled insults, debates, negotiations, and even a few attempts made on the Jedis' lives.  
  
Celestia had stayed close to Qui-Gon most of the night, grateful for his presence. But after standing around for a few hours and politely greeting countless diplomats who insisted upon flocking like a herd of wild banthas to speak with the honored guests, she was starting to go just slightly stir-crazy now. Her politeness was becoming forced, her patience was wearing very thin, and it took every bit of her training and control to stop herself from pacing back and forth anxiously across the large, elaborately decorated chamber like a caged lioness.  
  
Qui-Gon sensed her impatience as yet *another* annoying diplomat started to approach them. Her expression never once changed, but he saw her small shoulders tense. He rested his hand gently on her pale, slender arm, trying to calm her. She glanced over at him, startled.  
  
//Celestia?// Qui-Gon sent to her.  
  
/Yes, Master?/ she sent back.  
  
//Are you all right?//  
  
/Yes, I just seem to be a little restless right now, that's all./  
  
//That's understandable. Why don't you sneak out to the balcony and get some fresh air? It'll do you some good. I'll take care of this one.//  
  
/Thank you, Master./  
  
He nodded and she turned and walked away as Prime Minister Kantoris approached him. Qui-Gon inclined his head in a slight bow.  
  
"Master Jinn. I'd like to offer my sincere gratitude for what you and your apprentice have done for us," Kantoris said.  
  
"It was our honor and duty," Qui-Gon replied.  
  
Kantoris nodded. "Our world and our people have a future now that the war has ended." Then he let his mahogany gaze wander around the room for a moment before he turned back to Qui-Gon. "Where is your young Celestia? I haven't seen her leave your side all night," he added politely, almost as an afterthought.  
  
"She merely stepped outside for some air. She was not feeling well," Qui-Gon answered.  
  
"Ah, I see. I'm sorry to hear that," Kantoris replied.  
  
*******************************  
  
To Be Continued. I know, kind of an evil cliffie!! Sorry this chappie is so short. Vampire action in the next couple chapters, which will probably be up with this one, if things work out. Please R&R, but be kind, okay? This is one of my older stories, that I just recently dug out of the death trap that used to be the mess in my room. *Sigh* Any flames shall be used on the blonde sith brat, Anakin. *Sorry to those who like him, please don't get angry with me. My friend and I are really not fans of his. I mean, he's kinda kawaii in ep. 1, but he turns into an obnoxious brat in ep. 2. Damn him for betraying Obi-Wan.* Anyway, please R&R!!! Don't make me sic a drunk and horny Yoda on you. *Evil cat grin*  
  
Ja Ne!!! ~*Aisling Kaiba*~ 


	2. Kidnapped

Shadow Demons  
  
Authoress: Aisling Kaiba  
  
Aisling: Okay, here's part two. A little bit of vampire action here, so turn back now if that kind of thing squicks you. I don't own Star Wars, so piss off oh, rabid lawyers, and go annoy the crap out of someone else. But if GL were willing to sell it to me, I'd take it in an instant. Anything original here is mine, though.  
  
Yami: Why, so you could screw it up, too?  
  
Aisling: What do you mean? I haven't screwed up anything. Don't make me use my secret weapon.  
  
Yami: And what, pray tell, would that be?  
  
Aisling: *Sigh* I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no other option. Yugi! Mokuba! Ryou! Malik! Can you come in here for a minute? I need your assistance!  
  
(They come in and I give them the signal, and we all give Yami the sad puppy eyed routine. He crumbles.) (A/N: I have copyrights on the sad puppy routine. It is my bit.)  
  
Yami: All right, all right. Fine. *Goes off to find Seto, most likely to annoy him* (A/N: Those two hate each other.)  
  
Aisling: Well, that worked out. Anyway, on with the fic, b/c I'm sure you're all wanting me to shut up and get on with it already. LOL. Please R&R? Please? Don't make me beg.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Meanwhile, Celestia stood alone on a high balcony, staring up at the sky. The stars sparkled overhead like rare diamonds in a beautiful, never-ending tapstry of the finest black velvet. The mere sight of it was almost hypnotic, really, if one stared at it long enough.  
  
She had decided to forgo her usual Jedi robes in favor of a thin-strapped, floor-length teal and emeral green evening gown that left her pale arms mostly bare, except for where her shawl fell over her small shoulders. (A/N: I actually have a dress like this.) A slight wind had picked up, and it tugged gently at her skirt and her hair, causing the fiery strands to drift around her pretty face in an almost seductive manner. She sighed once and wrapped the fabric of her shawl more closely around her shoulders, shivering once as though she'd suddenly become cold.  
  
Suddenly she caught a brief flicker of something wrong through the Force, then her danger sense flared. She tensed, but before she could even turn around, someone or something grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms tightly behind her back with one hand. She cried out, and a hand was quickly clamped over her mouth, stifling her screams. She struggled wildly in the stranger's grip, but it was no use. She couldn't pull herself free from them.  
  
"Don't bother struggling, my dear. It's no use. You are mine, now," the stranger whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Then he bent down and pressed his icy lips to her neck, and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. A moment later, his sharp fangs pierced the pale, delicate flesh of her throat. Celestia screamed in pain and fear, but the cry was muffled against the cold, ghostly hand that was still clamped over her mouth. She fought even harder to break free, but she could feel herself becoming weaker with each passing moment. She finally went limp and the stranger lifted her gently into his arms, holding her close to him possessively. Her shawl fell silently to the ground as he did so.  
  
/QUI-GON!/ she screamed desperately through their link.  
  
That faint mental cry for help and the odd sensation of flying were the last things that she was aware of before she slipped into unconsiousness and the darkness claimed her.  
  
************************************  
  
To Be Continued. Evil cliffe, ne? Mwa hahahaha!!!! *Gets weird look from my muses* Meh, anyway, I hope you guys like this, like I said, it's an older story, so...yah. Sorry this part is so short, but the plot is thickening...hehe.Please R&R!!!! Don't make me beg, here. Any flames will be used in my friend's flamethrower on a certain blonde evil Padawan. *Again, sorry to anyone who likes Anakin, but he just kinda gets on my nerves. Please don't kill me.* Well, I'm gonna shut up now and try to get the next part up, so, laters all!!!  
  
Ja ne!!! ~*Aisling Kaiba*~ 


	3. She Can't Be Gone

Shadow Demons  
  
Authoress: Aisling Kaiba  
  
Aisling: *Sings* Guess who's back? Back again? Aisling's back! Tell a friend!  
  
Bakura: What are you babbling about now, woman?  
  
Aisling: None of your business, Bathead. Anyway, here's chapter three of Shadow Demons. Kind of angsty, but no vamp. action in this part. There's a lot in the next part, though, so, like I said before, you don't like, leave, but don't flame me.  
  
Iris: Umm, hikari? You're going to scare people away.  
  
Aisling: No, I won't. Can someone do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou: *Sigh* Aisling does not own Star Wars, but the plot and anything original is hers.  
  
Aisling: In other words, oh rabid lawyers, I no own, so piss off, k? *Just then Marik comes in* Uh-oh. Psycho alert. Gotta go! On with the fic!  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Celestia!" Qui-Gon muttered, almost to himself.   
  
Then he headed for the balcony with Kantoris following closely behind him. A few moments later, Qui-Gon stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed a piece of silky, teal fabric lying on the ground, abandoned by its owner. There was no sign of Celestia, anywhere.  
  
Qui-Gon leant down, picking up the delicate shawl, and stared at it for a long moment. It was definitely Celestia's. But there was something oddly out of place about it that he couldn't quite place for a minute. But then he looked closer and saw, there, on the top edge of the shawl, where the fabric would have just barely brushed against Celestia's pale throat, were several small droplets of blood.  
  
Celestia's blood.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head in denial. "No. Oh, God, no," he whispered in horror, his voice barely audible.  
  
Kantoris joined him a moment later, a look of sincere concern etched into his sharp, young features. Qui-Gon didn't even notice.  
  
"Is everything all right, Master Jinn?" Kantoris asked.  
  
Qui-Gon turned back, only seeming to notice his presence for the first time. He shook his head. "No, someone has taken my apprentice," he answered, his tone filled with a deadly calm. Whoever had done this would pay.  
  
An expression of horrified shock crossed Kantoris' face, and he looked genuinely outraged for a brief moment, but then it disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. "Who would do such a thing? I don't understand how anyone could have slipped past our security," Kantoris remarked, the somewhat indignant tone in his voice concealing any ill intentions he may have had towards the Jedi in front of him, or the man's apprentice, for that matter.  
  
"I don't know," Qui-Gon muttered, almost to himself, as he stared out into the distance.  
  
"We will do what we can to help, I assure you, Master Jinn. I'll tighten security and send out a search party to find her," Kantoris said, his dark eyes filled with a fierce determination that further masked his true nature.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head again. "With all due respect, your honor, there is no time for that, and I do not want to frighten anyone. I fear that by the time we did form a search party, it would be too late," he said.  
  
Kantoris nodded, inclining his head slightly. "Very well, Master Jinn. Safe journey to you, my friend. I hope you find your apprentice," he replied.  
  
Qui-Gon offered a slight bow. Then he leapt down from the balcony and landed on the ground fifteen feet below as gracefully as a cat. He took off into the darkness, the sound of mocking, maniacal laughter following him into the night. He sent out a prayer to the Force and whatever other deity may have been listening to him. He only hoped that he was not too late.  
  
*************************************  
  
To Be Continued...Mwa hahahaha!!!!! Really evil cliffie!!!!! Please, R&R!!!!!! Don't make me beg, here. I hope someone at least looks at this fic, because it's really disheartening when someone puts their heart in something like this and no one even bothers to care. I'm not trying to be rude, so, please, no one take it that way. Anyway, I'll try to have the next part up asap, and I promise it'll be longer than this one. 


	4. Rude Awakenings

Shadow Demons  
  
Authoress: Aisling Kaiba  
  
Aisling: I'm back with a new part of this, finally!   
  
Yami: You just never know when to quit, do you?  
  
Aisling: Will you be nice to me for once? Sheesh, I don't even know what you're complaining about, b/c you aren't even in this one.   
  
Yami: Thank Ra for that.  
  
Ryou: Yami, be nice to her.   
  
Iris: Hikari, you should be trying to rest and get better, not be on the computer. You're never going to get rid of your cold.  
  
Aisling: Really, I'm fine. It's just an annoying cough. Besides, it's boring downstairs. Can you do the disclaimer for me, Iris?  
  
Iris: All right. My hikari does not own Star Wars, but any original characters are hers.  
  
Yami: *Yelling from another room* Good thing, b/c you'd just screw it up!  
  
Aisling: *Very cheerfully ignoring the Pharaoh* Thanks, Iris. In other words, oh rabid lawyers, I no own, so you can piss off. Got it? George Lucas owns SW, so leave me alone. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Celestia let out a soft moan as she slowly started to come back to consciousness. Her lavender eyes fluttered open and she tried to take in her surroundings, but it was too dark in the room and her vision was blurry. She shook her head once to try to clear it, and quickly wished that she hadn't.  
  
A wave of intense dizziness flooded over Celestia, making her nauseous, and a migraine headache throbbed softly behind her eyes, making it even harder for her to see anything. She turned her head slightly to one side when it became too much for her and vomitted.   
  
After she'd emptied the contents of her stomach, she moaned quietly again and leaned her head back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes once again.   
  
"Where am I?" she asked the room in general, her quiet voice little more than the mere ghost of a whisper.  
  
She tried to stretch out and lay down, and it was then that she realized that her slender, pale wrists were shackled to the wall above her head and her legs were bound tightly with some kind of thick rope that dug painfully into her flesh, almost to the point of drawing blood.  
  
Her lavender eyes snapped open again and her fear quickly overrode her nausea and fatigue. The memory of standing alone on that balcony and then being kidnapped came back to her and she started struggling against the restraints wildly, trying desperately to break free, but it was no use. She tried to use the Force to break her bonds, and let out a gasp when she realized that something was blocking it.  
  
Suddenly she sensed someone approaching her and she went totally still, her whole body going tense like a coiled spring. A moment later, a door at the other side of the room opened, and a very dim light flooded into her prison, hurting her eyes briefly. A tall, cloaked figure stood sillhouetted in the doorway, watching the frightened girl very intently.  
  
The stranger approached her, his very walk screaming danger. He knelt down in front of her, gently placing one cold, stone-like hand against the side of her face. Celestia shivered once involuntarily, recoiling in fear and disgust from that icy touch. She tried to back away from him, but the restraints held her firmly in place.  
  
"W-who are you? W-what do you want from me?" she demanded, only partially succeeding in keeping her voice from trembling as badly as the rest of her slender body.   
  
"You are truly magnificent, my young beauty," he purred, sounding very much like a cat, letting his hand slide down from her cheek to the base of her throat.   
  
She glared at him defiantly, suppressing the urge to shiver under that icy touch again. She didn't pull back this time, though, knowing full well that she had nowhere to back away to.  
  
"Look, I don't know who you are, but you have no right to keep me prisoner here! Let me go!" she snapped angrily.  
  
The other didn't answer, though, and it seemed as if he had not even heard her. Instead he moved his hand away from her neck and started to play with her hair, idly lifting the coppery strands and letting them fall again. He watched with an almost innocent fascination in his ebony black eyes as the fiery strands slipped from his fingers and seemed to caress Celestia's pale flesh in an almost seductive manner. He lifted her braid and ran his hand down the length of it with a slow reverence.  
  
"Flames in the hair, and the fire of amethysts forever in your beautiful eyes. You'll make a lovely addition to our kind, my dear," he whispered, his tone reverent as though she were a goddess in his eyes rather than a Jedi apprentice.  
  
"You won't get away with this, monster! My Master will come looking for me, and when he finds me, you're going to regret this!" she hissed.  
  
He laughed as though the very notion amused him. "Your Master? Don't you mean your lover?"  
  
Celestia gasped softly. "How...How did you? How could you possibly...?" the young woman stammered, trying not to show her surprise and fear at his remark.  
  
He smiled unpleasantly, showing his elongated fangs, his ebony black eyes as cold as ice. "How did I know that Qui-Gon Jinn was your lover? You are not very skilled at shielding your thoughts, my dear," he taunted. Then he leaned closer until his face was only a mere few centimeters away from hers. He grabbed her face roughly with his right hand, hurting her, and forcing her to meet his gaze with her own. "You belong to me, now. You will be my vampire queen."   
  
"You insane bastard! I'd rather die than be your so-called vampire queen! And if you even so much as *think* about laying a hand on me or Qui-Gon, I swear by the Force, I'll slit your throat with my lightsaber so fast that you won't know what hit you! Then I'll shove your head so far up your ass that nobody will ever be able to find it, you lowlife sack of bantha shit!"   
  
If she had been hoping to anger her captor, it had certainly worked. He moved back from her and stood up, glaring down at the girl. She shuddered.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, he reached out and slapped her across the face as hard as he could, very nearly breaking her cheek bone, and a dark bruise had already started to form, the ugly splash of color a stark contrast to the ghostly paleness of her flesh. She hadn't been expecting it, and the blow stunned her. The sheer force of it normally would have been enough to send her sprawling if it were not for the fact that her wrists had been shackled to the wall.   
  
"You'll learn to appreciate me in time, my dear. In the meantime, you would do well to remember who is in charge here," he said, his tone becoming dangerous.  
  
Then he knelt down in front of her again, and a moment later, Celestia felt his icy lips on her throat as he began to kiss her neck, lightly nipping at the skin there and making her bleed a little. She tried to struggle against him as the crimson liquid slid down her throat, writhing and thrashing against him, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her shivering form, holding her still. His tongue lapped at the bite marks that were already on her neck like a cat seeking affection.  
  
He was just about to sink his fangs into the wounds when they heard a shout coming from the open doorway.   
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Over her captor's shoulder, Celestia saw the newcomer and recognized him instantly. "Qui-Gon!" she cried out in relief.  
  
The vampire let go of his hold on Celestia and stood up, whirling towards the source of the shout. An evil grin slowly crept across his ghostly features, and he darted towards Qui-Gon, his movements so quick it was almost as though he'd managed to vanish into thin air.  
  
"Qui-Gon! Look out!" Celestia screamed, struggling against the restraints again.  
  
But it was too late. The vampire had reappeared behind the Jedi Master and had grabbed Qui-Gon. He bent his head down and slipped his fangs into the Jedi Master's throat before he could even have the chance to speak or move.   
  
Celestia wanted to run to him, but no matter how hard she pulled at her restraints, she could not break free from them. Tears of frustration streamed down her pale, silken cheeks.   
  
She fell completely still, though, when the vampire lowered Qui-Gon's limp form to the ground. She felt along their link tentatively, which somehow had not been blocked along with the rest of her powers, and was quickly reassured that he was still alive, though just barely, and saw the almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest with his breathing.  
  
"No. Oh, God, no," she whispered brokenly.  
  
The vampire glanced over in her direction the second she spoke, again giving her that icy smile that sent terrified shivers down her spine. She could only watch, horrified and unable to do anything, as he tore his own wrist and let his blood flow onto the wounds on Qui-Gon's neck.  
  
After a few moments, he stood up and took a step back. "I'll be back for you later, my dear," he said quietly, then fled from the room.  
  
Celestia ignored him. Her attention was focused entirely on her lover.  
  
"Qui-Gon. Please, love, wake up. Qui-Gon, please, don't leave me here alone," she pleaded tearfully.  
  
After a few moments, Qui-Gon opened his sapphire blue eyes. He sat up slowly, clutching his head, obviously in pain, and Celestia breathed a sigh of sheer relief as he stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Thank goodness you're all right. We have to get out of here, we could still be in danger. Qui-Gon, speak to me, please!"   
  
Suddenly she realized that something wasn't quite right. Qui-Gon's eyes had become darker, almost smoky, really, and seemed to be glazed over as if he were in some sort of a trance. He appeared to be staring straight past her as he knelt down in front of her, his strong arms sliding around her waist as if to restrain her from trying to move away from him.  
  
"Hush, my beautiful one," he whispered.  
  
He reached up and gently touched her cheek, letting his hand trail slowly to her shoulder and down her pale, exposed arm. She shivered under his cold touch, her whole body starting to tremble violently in his grip. Tears slid down her face as she looked into his eyes, searching for even the slightest sign of life that had once been there in those sapphire orbs.   
  
"Master, whatever is happening to you, I know you can fight it. Please, don't let him win this," she pleaded desperately, truly frightened now.  
  
Qui-Gon merely shook his head once, still not aware of what he was doing to the girl. "No, little one, I don't think I can," he replied, his voice a lust-filled purr that she had never heard from him before.  
  
Celestia gasped in horror as Qui-Gon bent his head down, his elongated fangs slowly piercing the delicate flesh of her throat, her lavender eyes going very wide with her terror. She screamed, more from her fear than from any real pain. She twisted and thrashed wildly in his arms, but he merely tightened his grip on her painfully, effectively stilling the young woman's desperate struggling as he pinned her body against the wall beneath his own more powerful one.  
  
"Stop, Master, please. Let go, you're hurting me. Please, let me go, I'm begging you. It's me, Celestia. Please, Qui-Gon, stop," she whimpered fearfully. "I love you! Please, you must remember! Don't do this to me, please!"  
  
Just when she thought that she could not take any more, the pain suddenly faded and Qui-Gon let go of his death grip on her. He moved back slowly, getting off of Celestia, letting his blue eyes drift closed as he shook his head a few times to clear it.  
  
Then he glanced over at Celestia and was shocked to see the terror in her lavender eyes. She was crying and shaking badly as she shrank back away from him in fear. Her dress was torn slightly in a few places, her wrists were still shackled to the wall, and her legs were still bound with the thick rope. There were also traces of dried blood on her neck just below the still open wounds.   
  
"Celestia? Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Master? I-Is that you?" she whispered shakily.  
  
He nodded. "It's all right, little one. I'm here, you're safe now," he said as he removed the shackles and ropes that bound her. She lowered her arms and gently massaged her wrists and ankles, trying to get rid of the numbness there.   
  
Qui-Gon stood up and offered a hand to help his apprentice up. She hesitated for just a moment, uncertain as to whether she could trust him, then she shook it off and took his outstretched hand and slowly pulled herself to her feet. She steadied herself and flew into Qui-Gon's arms, burying her face in the front of his tunic.  
  
He held her close to his own body protectively, trying to comfort her. Her trembling had subsided for the most part by now, though she still shook a little bit, and she had no more tears left to cry. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, finally managing to still her shaking form, shuddering only once as the breath left her.   
  
Qui-Gon gently kissed her forehead, stroking her long auburn hair as he held her. She did not pull away from him, for the moment wanting only the familiar sensation of being safe and loved, despite the fact that she had been absolutely terrified of him only a few minutes ago.   
  
"I thought I was going to lose you, little one," Qui-Gon whispered.  
  
Celestia glanced up at him. "I'm fine now, Master," she assured him quietly.  
  
"What exactly happened to you? I heard you call out to me for help, and then nothing," he said.  
  
Celestia lowered her gaze, and her eyes became haunted. "I was out on the balcony, stargazing again. There wasn't anyone else out there, and I never saw the demon coming until it was too late. He grabbed me from behind, and all I remember before I woke up here was his fangs in my neck and then passing out. I tried to warn you when I saw you standing there in the doorway, but he was to fast, and he...he turned you into a Shadow Demon instead of me. He said he'd be back for me later, and then he took off. Then you came over to me, but it was almost like you were in a trance or something, and you..." her voice trailed off and she gestured towards the wounds on her neck mournfully.  
  
"Oh, God. I'm so sorry I hurt you, love," Qui-Gon said quietly.  
  
Celestia shook her head stubbornly. "No, Master. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what you were doing," she insisted.  
  
"Celestia, I hurt you, Padawan. I could have killed you tonight," Qui-Gon protested.  
  
But Celestia was stubbornly having none of that. "It wasn't your fault. It was like you were under some kind of dark spell or something," she said again. Then she shivered once involuntarily when she remembered where they were. "Can we talk about this later, love? Right now I'd just very much like to get out of this place. It's like...something out of a nightmare."  
  
Qui-Gon merely nodded and pulled her shawl out from a small pouch on his belt and gave it back to her. She wrapped the shawl around her small shoulders again, pulling it close around her shivering form almost as if she'd suddenly become cold. Qui-Gon flinched inwardly at the unconscious gesture. Then he wrapped his arm around the young woman's slender waist protectively, and they made their way back towards their hotel suite with an uncomfortable silence lingering in the air around them.  
  
To Be Continued. This is the longest chapter I've done for this so far, but don't expect the next one to be this long. *Ducks objects thrown at her* Please, be nice to me? I know it's been forever since I've last updated this, but I've been a combination of sick and busy. I hope it was worth the wait, though. Any *constructive* criticism/reviews are welcome, but do not flame me for this. Even if you do, I will simply ridicule your ignorance and then very cheerfully ignore it. Please don't think me rude or harsh, but I put my heart and soul into my writing, and it's disenheartening when ppl just mindlessly flame it. (I'm very touchy about my writing). If it's pointing out something I need to fix or change, then I have no problem with that. Any and all flamers shall be sent to the dreaded Shadow Realm by my muses. Anyway, please R&R! Please? *Sad puppy eyes* Okay, I'll shut up now. Ja ne!  
  
*Aisling Kaiba* 


	5. Secret Meetings in the Night

Shadow Demons  
  
Aisling: Yay, I'm back with a new part of this one!  
  
Yami: You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Aisling: Yami, be nice to me. Someone want to do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou: Nods Aisling-chan does not own Star Wars, but the plot and any original characters are hers.  
  
Aisling: Arigato, Ry! (Glomps him) Now, on with the fic!  
  
_Chapter 5: Secret Meeting in the Night_  
  
A cloaked figure moved stealthily through the cool darkness. His nearly-black eyes glanced around nervously, taking in even the smallest detail.  
  
Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks as he sensed somebody approching him from behind. He turned and watched almost impatiently as another cloaked figure stepped into the clearing.  
  
"Is it done, Adrion?" the newcomer asked.  
  
Adrion nodded. "Yes, my master," he answered, bowing respectfully. "The Jedi Master has been turned."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
Adrion smirked. "As good as dead. I left her with the other Jedi. He will have gone into the Trance by now, and with that girl being the only one in that dungeon cell, he'll take her. When he does snap out of it, he won't be able to live with himself, and will most likely go into the sun," he answered. "A shame, though, she was quite beautiful. She would have made a very nice addition to my kind," Adrion added almost as an afterthought.  
  
The other scowled. "We cannot allow anything to interfere with our plans, you know that! I want you to return and make certain that they are both dead. I've waited far too long for this, and I will not chance things getting ruined because of those damned meddling Jedi!" the other snapped, his eyes burning with a dark fire, visible even beneath the hood of his cloak.  
  
Adrion bowed just ever so slightly, the gesture very nearly invisible. "Yes, my master. As you wish."  
  
With that, he vanished into the darkness, just as if he had never even been there. The other watched him leave, a malicious smirk appearing on his features that would have made even the bravest of heroes back down.  
  
After a few more moments, he turned on his heel and left the forest clearing. Yes, everything was going according to his plans. Soon, very soon, all would fall perfectly into place, and his plans would finally become a reality.  
  
_To Be Continued...Sorry this took so long to post, but my muses haven't exactly been helpful, and I misplaced this one for a while. (Sigh) Shtick happens. Sorry this is so short, but I promise the next couple parts will be a little longer. I'll try to get them up by tonight, tomorrow at the latest, because I have a couple days off from my college classes. I'll also try to update some of my others soon, too. Please, R&R, and no flames. Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
Ryou and Bakura's Princess_


	6. Lovers Torn Apart By Fate

Shadow Demons  
  
Aisling: I'm back with another chapter of this!  
  
Yami: Not again.  
  
Ryou: Yami, be nice to her.  
  
Aisling: Yeah. (Puts duct tape over Yami's mouth to shut him up)  
  
Iris: Haha!!!  
  
Yami: Mmmmmppphhhh!!!! (Translation: Stop laughing at me!)  
  
Aisling: Anyway, someone wanna do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Ryou: (Nods) Sure. Aisling-tenshi doesn't own Star Wars, but anything original is hers.  
  
Aisling: Arigatou, Ree-chan! (Huggles him) And now, on with the fic!  
  
_Chapter 6: Lovers Torn Apart by Fate  
_  
Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Celestia had long-since returned to their hotel suite. Celestia had gone to lay down, only saying that she was tired and not feeling well. He had merely nodded, watching in silence as she had disappeared into the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind her. So much had befallen them this night, and somehow Qui-Gon got the distinct feeling that things were far from being over.  
  
No, it had only just begun, and whoever was behind this whole fiasco would obviously stop at nothing until they had torn him and his love apart forever and destroyed them. After all of their hard work to help bring peace to this place, it had come down to this. Both of them were merely pawns caught in a dangerous, twisted web of lies and deceit.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head to clear it and stood up, his movements fluid and graceful like those of a feline. He stepped out onto the balcony into the warm night air, his muscular arms resting lightly on the mahogany railing. He let his sapphire gaze wander upwards to the sky, taking in the sight of the shimmering diamond-like stars overhead. The breeze tugged lightly at his long brown hair, blowing the strands around his face.  
  
Suddenly a bizzarre sensation flooded over him. It was one that he had experienced only once before...when he had first been turned into a vampire and had unknowingly drunk from his beloved.  
  
_Blood-lust,_ he thought to himself grimly.  
  
He was just about to leave when he sensed the familiar presence of his love slowly and timidly approaching him from behind. He didn't acknowledge her, though, hoping that she would turn back from him. He was afraid of what might happen if she got too close to him while he was in this state. The sweet scent of her blood had reached him and it took everything he had not to turn around and take the girl right then and there. And who knew if he'd be able to stop himself if she got too close to him?  
  
Suddenly he was snapped out of his troubled reverie by the sound of Celestia's sweet, quiet voice breaking through the awkward silence in the air between them. He refused to look at her, though. He couldn't. He was too afraid of seeing the fear and hurt that he was certain would be lurking in those all-too expressive lavender eyes of hers.  
  
"Qui-Gon? I know you know I'm here. Please, look at me," she whispered.  
  
But he didn't answer or even so much as glance at her. Celestia's heart sank, believing that he was angry with her for some unknown reason. A part of her knew that was ridiculous, but that didn't stop the hurt from flashing in her eyes. Unshed tears that refused to fall glistened there, made even more visible by the moonlight shining on her face. She watched him for a moment longer, before she gave up hope. She turned and started to move back into the suite, her head down and her hair covering her face like a fiery veil to hide her tears.  
  
It was then that Qui-Gon finally spoke, though, his voice seeming strangely loud in the silence. Startled, Celestia stopped dead in her tracks, her pretty eyes going very wide as she stood there quietly with her back facing his direction.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, little one. It's far too dangerous for you to be near me. The mission is over. Go back to Coruscant without me, you'll be safer, especially if that demon is still out there. At least I won't be able to hurt you again," he said softly, his voice faltering with his pain and sorrow on that last part.  
  
"What?" she whispered, her voice barely audible as she turned back to face him.  
  
But Qui-Gon offered no reply. Celestia sighed, and her stubborn streak began to surface. She walked back over to him, clasping Qui-Gon's hands gently in her own. She closed her lavender eyes, lowering her head slightly for a moment. Qui-Gon tried to pull away, but Celestia wouldn't let him.  
  
"Celestia..." Qui-Gon started.  
  
Celestia merely shook her head, offering him a pretty but sad smile. She tilted her head slightly to one side, causing her auburn hair to fall away and reveal the pale, ivory flesh of her neck. Qui-Gon stared at her curiously for a long moment, then his blue eyes went very wide with shock as it finally dawned on him just what she was doing, and he stared at her, horrified.  
  
"Take what you need from me, love. I offer myself to you freely, heart, body and soul. I am yours," Celestia whispered softly. "For now, and for all of eternity."  
  
That was more than Qui-Gon could stand. As much as it broke his heart to do so, he knew he would have to push her away, for both of their sakes, but especially for hers. It wasn't safe for her to be anywhere near him anymore, and she needed to understand that.  
  
With that thought in mind, he broke loose from Celestia's gentle grip, startling her when he shoved her backwards away from him roughly, causing her to land painfully on the floor of the balcony. Tears filled her lavender eyes as she stared up at him, stunned by what had just happened. Her heart shattered completely when she saw the cold, hateful, disgusted look in his once-beautiful, gentle blue eyes. She backed away from him unconsciously, frightened of him now in spite of herself.  
  
"Why?" she asked softly, her barely audible voice no more than the mere ghost of a whisper now.  
  
Those innocent, tear-filled eyes that stared into his very nearly melted his resolve. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and apologize to his angel for hurting her. But he knew that he couldn't. He knew that it was better this way. She would go back to Coruscant, and would most likely mourn for a while. But she would eventually move on, perhaps even seek out another who would love her just as deeply as he did if not more so.  
  
"Get out of my sight," he growled. "And when you go back to the Temple, tell those idiots on the Council that I'm resigning from the Order."  
  
Celestia only stared at him for a long moment in pure shock, crystalline tears cascading down her pale, silken face. The sight broke Qui-Gon's heart, but even so, he made no move to comfort her, instead, he merely turned his back on her. He was only vaguely aware of the fact that she had run out of the hotel suite with heartbroken tears streaming down her alabaster cheeks. The sound of the door slamming shut behind her echoed the sound of both of their hearts breaking. Qui-Gon watched from his spot on the balcony, a single tear falling from his eye as his angel ran off into the darkness and out of his life forever. He lifted his hand from the railing in a gesture of farewell, resisting the strong urge to run after her.  
  
"Please understand, my angel. I'm sorry. Farewell, my love," he whispered, knowing that she could no longer hear him.  
  
Then he turned his back on the night and went back into the hotel suite, completely unaware of an evesdropper lurking in the shadows just below the balcony. The stranger smirked at him behind his back before taking off in the direction that Celestia had been running. He was now sure that a certain meddling Jedi Master would no longer be able to stand in his way.  
  
The beautiful red-haired angel would be his, and this time nobody was going to stop him.  
  
_To Be Continued....okay, here's another part of this, sorry that my updating has been really slow lately, and this one has been on hiatus for a while, so I figured I should add some onto it. This chapter was a little longer than the last one, so I hope it was worth the wait. Please R&R and no flames. Any flames will ridiculed at said flamer's expense and then very cheerfully ignored and deleted. So if you have nothing more to say than 'this sucks!' or something equally as ignorant, than don't bother. Anyone else, ignore my rant, it's just that I am very touchy about my writing. I put my heart and soul into it. Anyway, it's really late, and my favorite anime is on, so I'm gonna go now. Ja ne, minna-san! Oh, btw, I should have another part up tomorrow.  
  
(Ryou and Bakura's Princess)_


	7. Captured Again

Shadow Demons  
  
Authoress: Ryou And Bakura's Princess  
  
Aisling: I'm back. Sorry this has taken so long to update. Some bastard reported my last fic (I've never been treated so rudely on this site, and whoever the moron who reported me is can kiss their own ass because I won't be defeated. Know this, no matter what you throw at me, I will never let you or your flaming army drag me down with you. If you don't like something, BACK THE $& off!!)  
  
Yami: 0.0;; You're not mad at all, are you? (Is being sarcastic)  
  
Aisling: Oh no, not at all. Anyways, I'm gonna make this author's note short this time because if I don't, I'll say something that I'll regret. Ryou-chan?  
  
Ryou: Aisling-chan does not own Star Wars, but anything original is hers.  
  
Aisling: Thanks Ree-chan. Now, on with the fic! Oh, btw, one more thing. I'm still wanting people to vote on whether I should keep the original pairing of QuixCelestia, or eventually change it to AdrionxCelestia. And does anyone want a lemon/lime scene? It can be consensual or non, I don't really care which, and it can be between either pairing. (QxC or AxC) And if I do put one in, no one report me or I'm gonna be really pissed off. Okay, that's about it, so I'll shut up now.  
  
_Chapter 7: Captured Again  
_  
Celestia had no idea where she was, or how long she had even been running. All she knew was that she had to get farther away from the one who had broken her heart and shattered her spirit. So she kept running blindly through the darkness, quickly becoming more and more lost by the moment, as everything had long-since started to look exactly the same to her.  
  
But even an adrenaline rush fueled on by a broken heart cannot last forever. Celestia stumbled, falling to the hard ground, landing in a trembling, sobbing heap. Something inside of her was yelling at her to keep going, but she ignored it. Instead, she merely stayed where she had fallen, too exhausted and forlorn to move anymore.  
  
Her entire body shivered almost violently, her arms and face covered in scratches and cuts from the branches of trees and bushes that had seemed to lash out at her, and her dress was torn even more than it had been when Qui-Gon had found her earlier that night, from being caught one-too-many times on the aforementioned foliage of the forest that she had run into nearly an hour ago. The very forest that now surrounded her on all sides, seemingly trying to claim the distraught girl that now lay in its invisible clutches for itself.  
  
As thoughts of Qui-Gon came into her mind, she sobbed openly, her lonely, heart-wrenching cries reaching the stars above. But even the beauty of the sky could not bring her any solace tonight. Nothing could.  
  
How had everything gone so wrong? They had been so happy together. But now Qui-Gon acted as though he hated her. She let out another mournful, broken cry and turned her haunted lavender eyes to the stars, looking for comfort and finding nothing more than a silence that seemed to mock the girl.  
  
"Why, Qui-Gon? What's happened between us? You told me that you loved me, but was it all just a lie? Or do you blame me for what has happened to you? Is that why you seem to hate me?" Celestia whispered to the darkness that surrounded her.  
  
Just as she had expected, she received no answer. Guilt and despair flooded over her and she let her head fall to rest on her pale arms against the cold ground. She cried harder now, her entire body wracked with sobs. The wind picked up, tugging gently at her hair and clothes, causing her to start shivering.  
  
Celestia knew that it was all her fault that Qui-Gon had been turned into a vampire. If she hadn't gone outside and gotten herself kidnapped, he wouldn't have had to come rescue her and none of this would have ever even happened in the first place. But it had happened because of her stupidity, and now Qui-Gon resented her for being the cause of his situation. Now she was cold, lost and alone out in the middle of nowhere, with no one to turn to and knowing that the one she loved more than anything in the universe hated her and would never forgive her. She had never felt more like she had wanted to curl up and die than she did in the moment he had been turned into a vampire, all because of her.  
  
She shook her head as she felt the last of her strength fade away. She closed her eyes, crystalline tears still slipping down her pale, ivory cheeks. She slowly slipped into unconsciousness as she cried herself to sleep, completely unaware of the fact that she was being watched.  
  
Her stalker slipped silently out of his hiding place in the surrounding foliage. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her. He ran his hand gently along her fiery hair, and it seemed as though the expression on his face was almost gentle if it hadn't been for the elongated fangs that were just barely visible.  
  
"Poor little pretty one, abandoned and betrayed by the one you loved more than anything. He didn't deserve an angel like you and I won't let him hurt you anymore," the stranger whispered.  
  
Celestia didn't reply. She shifted slightly in her sleep, making a soft noise that was almost like a sigh, then went totally still. The stranger gathered Celestia into his arms, holding her close to him protectively, bridal-style, and stood up gracefully. He glanced around, making certain that he was not being followed, then took off into the darkness with his little crimson-haired treasure tucked safely in his gentle embrace.  
  
_To Be Continued. Sorry about the long wait on this chapter, but like I said, someone reported my last fic and I was denied uploading access for a while. I don't even know if it'll work to upload this one now, but I'm gonna give it a shot. I know this chapter was kind of short, but my muses haven't really been helpful much lately. And in case anyone is wondering, the one who found her when she cried herself to sleep is the same vampire who kidnapped her before. I tried to show his softer side here, but I'm not sure it worked that well. You'll get to see more of it in later chapters, if my muses decide to cooperate with me, though. And I still need people to vote on whether or not I should make this a QuixCeles or AdrionxCeles pairing. Well, I'll be quiet now. Please R&R! And no mindless flames, please. Ja ne minna-san!  
  
Ryou and Bakura's Princess_


End file.
